Conventionally, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type such as an electrophotographic copying machine uses a developer (toner) of fine particles. In such an image forming apparatus, the developer is supplied from the developer supply container with the consumption thereof by the image forming operation.
Since the developer is very fine powder, it may scatter in the mounting and demounting of the developer supply container relative to the image forming apparatus. Under the circumstances, various connecting types between the developer supply container and the image forming apparatus have been proposed and put into practice.
One of conventional connecting types is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Hei 08-110692, for example.
With the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Hei 08-110692, a developer supplying device (so-called hopper) drawn out of the image forming apparatus receives the developer from a developer accommodating container, and then is reception reset into the image forming apparatus.
When the developer supplying device is set in the image forming apparatus, an opening of the developer supplying device takes the position right above the opening of a developing device. In the developing operation, the entirety of the developing device is lifted up to closely contact the developing device to the developer supplying device (openings of them are in fluid communication with each other). By this, the developer supply from the developer supplying device into the developing device can be properly carried out, so that the developer leakage can be suppressed properly.
On the other hand, in the non-developing operation period, the entirety of the developing device is lowered, so that the developer supplying device is spaced from the developing device.
As will be understood, the device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Hei 08-110692 requires a driving source and a drive transmission mechanism for automatically moving up a down the developing device.